Justin Stewart
Turbo As a young boy Justin's mother passed away leaving him and his father grieving. His father, Doug, would often change jobs causing the boy to move around often. Justin was gifted with a high intelligence and when they moved to Angel Grove he was moved up a couple of grades to High School where he met and befriended the Power Rangers in their civilian identities. When Justin was visiting his friend Rocky DeSantos in the hospital after he was injured in a training accident the boy witnessed the rest of the Rangers teleporting away thus learning their identities. With few other options Zordon selected Justin to become the Blue Turbo Ranger. In the process Justin gained the Mountain Blaster Turbozord and later the Siren Blaster Rescuezord The other Rangers mentored and trained him in the ways of how to be a Ranger but his life at school was less smooth. Often bullied for his young age and high IQ he was tempted more than once to retaliate using his Ranger powers and training only to be talked out of it by the other Rangers. Eventually the four older Rangers graduated from Angel Grove High leading them to select replacements technically making Justin the most experienced Ranger at the time. Soon Divatox managed to destroy the Power Chamber as Dark Specter's forces conquered Eltar. In order to help Zordon the Turbo Rangers "borrow" a space shuttle to head into space however Justin decides to remain on Earth with his father. Civilian After the other Rangers went into space Justin and his father moved to the New England area where they lived a normal life until the sentient car Storm Blaster sought out Justin's assistance. After gaining a repaired morpher boosted by Storm Blaster's power Justin teamed up with the Space Rangers to thwart a plot by Astronema. When the United Alliance of Evil launched their invasion of Earth Justin fought off the invading troops with Storm Blaster and Mountain Cruiser helping him. Due to his high IQ it was easy for him to get accepted to MIT where he gained a degree in engineering and a minor in computer programming. Justin returned to Angel Grove for a short time to retrieve what little remains of the Turbozords he was able and set to work on replicating the technology for public use. When he finally succeeded years later it revolutionized the automotive industry world wide. He named his first line after the Turbozords themselves and prides himself on making his cars more energy efficient. War When the Stellar Empire invaded Earth Justin returned to help the rest of the Power Rangers fend off the invasion. In the aftermath of the Empire's fall Justin helped rebuild many smaller communities. When the Pirate Rangers approached him to gain the Turbo Rangers Great Power he was reluctant at first but they won him over gaining the power. Years later Justin would mentor Valerie “Val” Ride on the trials and triumphs of being a preteen Ranger and advise her parents on what that would mean for her mentally and physically. Category:Great Power Holder